Baby's day care
by amaliacygna
Summary: Sehari jadi kakak, Eren mendapati dirinya beserta bocah unik dan langka. Dan Jean Krisctein ikut terbawa-bawa. (Summary macam apa ini :((( )
1. baby sitter

Eren Jaeger. Laki-laki tulen 17 tahun, alias masih brondong. Punya hobi gegulingan ga jelas di lantai. Tampang imut ngalahin dedek-dedek emes manapun. Mata emerald cerah kayak di efek padahal engga. Rambut Brunette halus bak iklan sampo. Motto hidup "seberat apapun hidupmu, tatakae-in aja". Punya pengalaman buruk dengan kecoa terbang yang membuatnya jejeritan sampe se-RT kebangun semua gara-gara suara 10 oktaf miliknya.

Cita-cita masuk polwan, tapi ga jadi karena dia cowok. Otomatis langsung gagal di kriteria pertama (Lol). Dia Eren Jaeger, inilah kisahnya.

**ps: saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini kecuali hanya untuk memuaskan imajinasi semata.**

**Happy reading (^^)**

Sprei kasur yang berjelimet (?), Gorden yang belum tersibak sepenuhnya, pakaian kotor yang tercecer di lantai. Bekas bungkus cemilan sisa perang semalam teronggok sembarangan. Hanya ada satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan keadaan kamar yang bagai kapal pecah satu ini. Kacau.

Melihat keadaan kamar yang rariweh bin rarungsing seketika kepala Eren Jaeger pening. Eh, jangan salah ini semua bukan perbuatan dirinya kok. Eren sendiri mah mana mau ngeberantakin kamarnya. Kecuali tadi malam, ada makhluk sejenis mamalia darat yang nginep (baca: Jean kristein), seenak jidat menjadikan kamar Eren sebagai markas perkumpulan dadakan dengan alibi mengerjakan tugas kelompok, padahal sih mau main game gratisan di rumah Eren. Dan tadi pagi dia pergi tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun membereskan kamarnya terlebih dahulu, katanya sih mau balik lagi tapi kapan Eren ga tahu. Sungguh tamu yang tak patut di contoh.

Untungnya ini hari Sabtu, waktunya malas-malasan #yha.

Eh ngomong ngomong si tokoh utama Fik ini mana sih kok ga keliatan? Oh ternyata dia lagi dipojokan noh.

Eren bangkit dan menyeka keringat di dahi. Fyuh selesai juga misi dari ibunya, alias Carla yang menyuruhnya untuk menutup lubang tikus yang ada di kamar Eren.

Emang dasar, lubang itu sebenarnya udah ada sejak Eren pindah ke rumahnya yang sekarang. Dikarenakan rasa cintanya terhadap hewan begitu besar, ia membiarkan lubang itu terbengkalai. Bisa di dengar tiap malam tikus-tikus di sana hidup dengan makmur karena Eren juga memberi mereka makan keju sisa di dapur. Tentu saja dia memberinya dengan diam-diam tidak ingin ketahuan sang ibu. Dan bisa di tebak, makin makmur tikus di sana, makin banyak pula penghuni lainnya untuk berdatangan secara bergelombol membuat geli bulu kuduk melihat tikus itu mencicit ke arah mu.

Bayangkan, dengan pandangan menginvasi isi kamar tikus-tikus itu meneror kehidupan damai sentosa Eren Jaeger. Eren kapok, dan akhirnya mendengarkan perkataan sang ibu ketimbang hidup dengan teror hewan pengerat yang mengganggu hidup, tidak terima kasih, Eren masih ingin hidup normal.

Satu masalah selesai, masalah lain menunggu. Kini ia memandangi kamarnya dan rasanya ingin mewek saat itu juga. Eren harus mengingatkan dirinya agar menjitak kepala Jean kristein jika mereka bertemu. Karena dirinyalah Eren harus kerja rodi di pagi hari macam sekarang di hari libur pula. Dengan langkah tersaruk, Eren mulai membersihkan kamarnya.

Pertama dia mengambil sapu, kemoceng beserta kawan-kawanya yang lain. Tidak lupa wipol dan pengharum ruangan juga dia borong. Sekarang sudah lengkap. Eren Jaeger sudah siap bertempur melawan kuman yang membandel.

Satu jam berlalu, kamar yang semula bak kandang ayam sekarang sudah bersih nan kinclong, tak lupa sebagai sentuhan akhir, Eren menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan yang tadi diambil sebagai pewangi agar lebih segar. Eren tersenyum sambil mengusap hidung bangirnya, ia puas akan kerja kerasnya, tidak sia-sia ia ikut kursus bersih-bersih bersama Armin di komplek sebelah kalau hasilnya se-emejing ini muehehee.

Dengan rasa bangga yang kelewat tinggi, Eren berniat untuk melaporkannya pada sang ibu. Namun naas saat dirinya berbalik, Eren menginjak kain pel yang masih basah di lantai dengan jidat sukses bercumbu mesra dengan lantai bau wipol wangi Cemara. Sial.

Di dapur, mama Carla lagi asyik membuat sarapan, papa Grisha udah berangkat satu jam yang lalu ada urusan mendadak di kantor makannya hari libur begini dia berangkat. Mendengar suara kursi yang di geser ke belakang, Carla tau anak semata wayangnya pasti udah turun minta jatah sarapan.

"Bersih-bersih nya udah selesai? Loh jidat kamu kenapa sayang?" Carla sedikit terkejut melihat lebam kebiruan yang menghiasi kepala anaknya itu.

"Cuma kecelakaan kecil kok."

Jawab Eren sekenanya.

"Coba sini mama periksa."

Carla memegang wajah Eren, dan mulai memelototi lebam itu seolah dengan sekali tatap lebam nya bakal ilang.

"Sakit tidak?"

"Enggak terlalu sih.. WADAWW ga usah di pencet ma."

"Eh, maaf maaf, katanya ga sakit."

_'Ya kali di pencet pake kekuatan super ga sakit?'_

gedek sih tapi emak sendiri, takut durhaka jadilah ia cuma cemberut.

"Ya udah, mama ambil p3k dulu ya, dan oh itu makanannya udah siap, kalau kamu udah laper makan aja."

Carla beranjak mengambil kotak itu.

Eren melirik sebentar ke arah makanan di atas meja, semua hidangan yang ada di sana berhasil membuat air liurnya menetes sebab aromanya yang menggoda iman. Masakan mama Carla emang the best. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Eren mulai menyerbu makanan di atas meja dan memindah tempatkan makanan tersebut ke dalam perutnya yang meraung minta jatah.

Tak berapa lama, mama Carla datang sambil membawa plester dan memasangkannya di jidat lebar Eren membentuk tanda silang.

"Jidat-jidat cepat sembuh." Rapal mama Carla menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Eren dan mengusapkan keningnya sendiri ke kening Eren.

"Ih, mama aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Eren protes.

"Biarin, bagi mama kamu tetap bayi besar yang manja. Rasanya baru kemarin mama mengganti popok dan memandikanmu, sekarang tiba-tiba kamu udah gede aja."

Eren bisa melihat mata mamanya yang berkaca-kaca, Eren maklum karena dirinya anak tunggal wajar saja kalau mamanya merasa seperti itu.

Ting..

Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Eren.

"Ma, kenapa ga buat adek lagi aja sih sama papa?"

Blushh

Wajah mama Carla memerah mendengar perkataan yang sedikit frontal dari anaknya itu.

"Hus, kamu ini emangnya bikin adek segampang bikin adonan kue apa?"

"Ya kan dari pada mama terus nganggep aku kaya anak kecil, lebih baik buat aja yang baru." Cerocos Eren seenak jidat, dia kira bikin bayi sama kaya bikin panekuk, sekali di cetak langsung jadi? Polos boleh, tapi ga goblok juga Ren *author digiles*

"Memangnya kamu pengen punya adik?" Ujar mama Carla spontan, memang dirinya dan sang suami kan menjalankan keluarga berencana, dua anak lebih baik, itu kata program pemerintah yang berencana mengendalikan perkembangan penduduk yang membludak, lagi pula kan sekarang baru dapet satu bikin satu lagi bolehlah. Pikir mama Carla.

"Kalau adiknya unyu-unyu kaya aku sih boleh.." Eren kepedean. Otomatis Carla mencubit pipi gembul anaknya itu.

"Nanti kamu bakal ga bisa manja-manja lagi sama mama mau?"

"Eh, emang boleh gitu pilih kasih? Setau ku pasti mama nanti bakal lebih sayang sama Eren dari pada adik bayi nanti"

Carla tersenyum, dan mencium Eren.

"Adik bayinya aja belum lahir, kamu udah iri aja."

"Hehehe."

Kringg...

Tiba-tiba suara telpon rumah berbunyi mengganggu adegan lovey dovey anak dan mama kita satu ini. Carla segera menghampiri telpon tersebut dan mengangkatnya. Sementara itu, di meja makan Eren kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengisi perutnya hingga kenyang. Ia mencomot bakwan yang ada di ujung meja,

nyam enak.

Suara tawa cekikikan terdengar sesekali saat Carla menjawab telpon yang entah dari siapa. Dari gelagatnya sih sepertinya dari sahabat dekatnya. Dasar emak-emak emang. Batin Eren maklum. Kalau dipikir pikir mama Carla itu emang masih muda sih, dia menikah dengan papa Grisha umur 20 dan sekarang umur Eren 17, jadi mama Carla masih 37 tahun an, masih muda lah jadi wajar kalau tingkahnya masih kaya ABG baru puber, eh emangnya wajar ya? Ga tau juga (lol).

"Eren sayang, kayaknya hari ini mama bakal ga di rumah deh."

"Hmph? Mamha mahu perhi ke manha?" (Mama mau pergi ke mana)

Ujar Eren dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Jalan-jalan dong kamu nanti jaga rumah ya."

"Ahsiaapp." Jawab Eren tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena masih terbuai dengan makanan yang ada di meja.

"Eh tapi nanti teman mama mau nitipin anaknya yang kecil ke kamu mau ya?"

Eren memuntahkan makanannya secara otomatis.

"Heeehh, masa aku? Ga mau, ga mau emangnya aku baby sitter apa?" Eren tidak terima kalau masa mudanya akan ia habiskan dengan mengasuh anak? No way. Di dalam kepalanya sudah menari-nari bayangan kalau ia sedang mengganti popok dan menggendong anak yang tak mau berhenti menangis, belum apa-apa Eren sudah merasa stres. Padahal mah cuma sehari apanya yang masa muda habis?

Mulut Eren sudah bersiap mengucapkan protesan yang lain namun bungkam setelah melihat mama Carla yang sedang mengasah pisau dapur. Hiiyy ngeri coy.

"Mau protes?"

Eren menggelengkan kepala coklatnya.

"Eng-enggak ma, elah kan aku cuma nanya.." Eren terpaksa.

"Baguslah, sekalian juga kamu latihan jadi kakak yang baik, supaya nanti kalau punya adik kamu udah ada pengalaman."

"Iya iya." Eren setengah hati menerima.

"Gitu dong, kan mama jadi seneng."

Carla melenggang ke kamarnya meninggalkan Eren yang dalam mode gundah gulana.

.

.

.

Ting tong..

Bel rumah berbunyi, Eren yang lagi rebahan di sofa sambil nonton tv langsung bangun setelah mendengar mamanya menyuruh dirinya untuk membukakan pintu.

"Hai, eh, kamu pasti Eren ya?"

Setelah membuka pintu Eren memperhatikan baik-baik seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang yang sedang menggendong anak yang berusia 4 /5 tahunan. Masih balita. Memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana kodok. Terlihat lucu. Tapi saat Eren melihat wajahnya. Err ada yang aneh?

"Loh, kok Tante tau?"

Tanya Eren. Setelah memalingkan wajahnya pada Kuchel kembali dan mencoba menghiraukan si bocah.

"Tau lah, kamu mirip banget sama ibumu.." ucap wanita itu.

"Hahaha.." Eren hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Loh Kuchel? Sudah datang?"

Mama Carla keluar dari kamarnya dan dandanannya astaga? Eren cuma bisa melongo melihat ibunya yang berdandan seperti ABG baru puber.

"Mama ngapain pake baju norak kayak begini sih?"

Ingin rasanya dia melaporkan itu ke papanya, kalau saja Eren tak sayang nyawa sih.

"Kamu bilang baju ini norak?" Aura gelap seketika muncul di belakang mama Carla. Nah loh salah ngomong kan? Selamat kepada Eren Jaeger kau telah menggali lubang kubur untuk dirimu sendiri.

"Eh engga-enggak salah, maksudnya itu cocok banget sama mama gitu."

Keringat sebiji jangung sudah muncul di kepala Brunette Eren.

"Jadi maksud kamu baju norak ini cocok sama mama yang juga norak?"

_Gusti.._

_Salah ngomong ..._

"Duh, ma maksudnya begini loh.. "

"Fix, malam ini kamu ga dapet jatah makan malam dan uang saku dipotong setengah!"

Mampus

"Ekhem, Carla sepetinya ini sudah semakin siang, ayo berangkat sebelum kesiangan." Ujar sahabat mama Carla yang sempat terlupakan eksistensinya akibat perdebatan unfaedah yang merugikan Eren.

Masih cemberut, mama Carla keluar dari rumahnya dan mempersiapkan mobil yang akan di tumpangi.

"Oh, dan ini Levi, Carla pasti sudah memberi tahu mu kan? Titip dia ya nak Eren. Hei sayang say helo sama kakak."

Pandangan Eren bergulir pada si bocah yang Kuchel gendong. Err perasaannya saja atau memang si bocah ini memiliki pandangan yang menusuk?

"Hai om.." ujarnya tak niat.

CTAK..

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Eren.

Dia di panggil om?

OM?

OM!

Serius? Eren yang unyu kek begini di panggil om? Sumpah, kalau bukan masih bocah Eren pasti sudah menjitak kepalanya.

Kuchel menurunkan Levi dan menyerahkannya pada Eren. Dengan tersenyum (baca: terpaksa) Eren menggandeng tangan Levi. Kuchel memberi sedikit wejangan sebelum pergi dan naik mobil bersama Carla.

Sebelum berangkat Eren masih bisa merasakan aura-aura membunuh dari mamanya yang masih berkuar sangat kuat, Eren membatin nelangsa.

Akhirnya mobil mamanya dan Tante Kuchel sudah tidak terlihat. Setelah memberi lambaian singkat Eren mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Levi.

"Nah, Levi hal pertama yang harus kau ingat. Jangan panggil aku om ok? Panggil aku kakak, mengerti?"

Dengan tersenyum sejuta Watt dan Levi tidak membalas ataupun mengangguk.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak?"

"Iya.

Akubawa teman.

Semuanya ayo masuk.."

Levi agak berteriak memanggil seseorang. Eh ni bocah kenapa dah?

Tiba-tiba dari balik gerbang depan muncul anak-anak lain sepantaran Levi dan menghampirinya.

"Tunggu-tunggu, kau bawa teman? Mama mu bilang kau cuma sendiri?"

"Memang, aku yang mengajak mereka, aku sudah jaji akan main bersama hari ini." Levi menatap Eren dengan mata bosan nya.

"Hee.. kau tidak bisa sembarangan dong, ini bukan tempat bermain anak-anak."

Bukannya Eren tidak suka anak-anak, tapi dirinya cukup pusing memikirkan kemungkinan mengasuh seorang bocah, dan sekarang bocah itu membawa temannya pula?

"Tidak peduli."

Levi berujar.

Eren bungkam. Bocah ini!

"LEVIIIIII..."

Teriak salah satu dari mereka, seorang bocah err, perempuan sepertinya yang memakai kacamata.

"Jadi dia om yang akan mengasuhmu?" Bocah berpakaian rapih dengan rambut pirang klimis bertanya.

_Jiiittt_

Dua kali..

"Iya." Levi menjawab.

_Snif.._

_Snif_

Eh apaan ini. Bocah tinggi dengan poni pirang yang hampir menutupi matanya tiba-tiba mengendusnya.

"Bau om ini enak, aku suka."ujarnya.

_NANI.._

"Ayo semuanya, kita main di dalam."

Levi menggiring semua temannya masuk ke dalam, melupakan Eren si pemilik rumah.

"YEEEYY..."

Eren yang berdiri di depan pintu di dorong hingga terjerembab ke dalam karena menghalangi jalan. Mereka bertiga masuk dan langsung menyerbu sofa ruang tamu.

Levi yang terakhir masuk dan sebelum itu ia sempat berbicara pada Eren.

"Mohon bantuannya kak."

Neraka dunia Eren pun resmi dimulai.

To be continued..

**A.n**

**ini cuma twoshoot kok. Gomen ga jelas begini. at least thanks for reading**


	2. baby sitter 2

**Disclaimer : Attack on Titan milik Hajime Isayama**

**fanfic ini milik saya, tidak ada maksud tertentu dibalik penulisan fiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

**enjoy ()**

*****

Perlu diketahui, hari Sabtu adalah satu dari ke tujuh hari dimana **SEHARUSNYA** kita bisa bernafas dengan lega dan beristirahat dari kesibukan hari lainnya. Jeda seperti itu diperlukan agar otak manusia tidak meledak karena padatnya aktifitas yang dijalani.

Lantas bagaimana jika satu hari yang amat _precious_ itu ternyata masih saja diganggu oleh kehadiran para dedemit cilik di rumahmu yang tidak bisa dirapatkan mulutnya. Ekhem, mungkin yang satu itu hanya diperuntukkan untuk satu-satunya bocah perempuan berkacamata maniak Titan disebelah sana yang astaga, sejak tadi tak hentinya dia bertanya pada Eren tentang hal-hal yang absurd.

Pertama kali Eren maklum. Wajar karena anak-anak memang selalu penasaran akan sesuatu. Terkadang dirinya begitu juga kok. Tapi, makin lama pertanyaannya semakin emejing.

"Kak, kenapa Titan itu telanjang?"

_Nah kan mulai lagi.._

"Kak, besar nanti aku ingin menikahi Titan!"

Setelah itu si bocah tertawa terbahak bahak.

_Sekarepmu__!_

"Kak.."

Si bocah klimis memanggil

"Hmmm.."

Eren menyahut malas.

Mereka semua tengah berada di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Jaeger. Ternyata ruang tengah adalah opsi terburuk untuk tempat bermain para bocah ini. Eren tidak bisa membiarkan vas bunga kesayangan ibunya terus di endus oleh si bocah Mike itu dengan alasan dia suka dengan wangi bunganya. Dan buku ayahnya yang amat berharga harus dijauhkan dari tangan si Erwin, bocah klimis yang hobi menggerataki seluruh isi rumah dengan rasa penasaran yang kelewat tinggi. Atau juga sofa yang tiba-tiba jebol karena di salah gunakan sebagai mainan trampolin oleh si bocah Titan, namanya Hanji kalau tidak salah. Tapi diluar dugaan, Levi yang Eren kita akan menjadi bocah paling nakal ternyata lebih memilih untuk duduk anteng dan menonton televisi.

_Ini mah apanya yang main. Orang pada sibuk sendiri kayak gitu_

Dan pada akhirnya halaman belakang menjadi pilihan terbaik. Setidaknya Eren bisa mengawasi mereka semua dari satu sudut. Tunggu sebentar, tadi ada yang memanggilnya kan? Eren menoleh, oh si klimis memanggilnya toh.

"Kak Eren, liat ini deh.."

Bola mata Eren bergulir pada objek yang tengah disodorkan Erwin padanya.

"Apa sih GYAAAAAA... CEPAT SINGKIRKAN ITU..."

Teriakan membahana Eren menggema di halaman belakang karena benda yang disodorkan Erwin itu ternyata ulat daun yang alamak, itu besar sekali dan Erwin hanya memegangnya dengan tangan kosong! Eren hampir kejang kejang.

"Ini lucu loh kak, coba pegang deh.."

Entah ingin mengerjai Eren atau apa, Erwin makin menyodorkan ulat itu pada Eren yang sudah berdiri di atas kursinya.

"Tidak-tidak Erwin jangan nakal, cepat buang itu ya?"

Mata biru Erwin mengerjap polos

"Hm? Kak Eren takut sama ulat ya?"

Tanyanya.

"Duh, bukan takut tapi geli.."

Eren makin merinding melihat ulat itu yang menggeliat di tangan Erwin.

"Tapi aku gak geli tuh?" Ucap Erwin.

"Itu sih kak Eren nya aja yang payah. Udah gede masa takut sama ulat."

Levi di sebelah berujar, dia bersama Hanji sedang bermain menyusun balok. Hanji tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan yang satu lagi si Mike, entahlah Eren lihat dia lagi sibuk mengendus bunga-bunga di kebun milik ibunya.

Sebagai satu-satunya yang sudah 'gede' Eren merasa di permalukan. Tapi bodo amatlah kan dia emang geli dengan ulat itu.

"Ya, ya terserah kalau aku payah, makanya cepat SINGKIRKAN ULATNYA.." teriak Eren lagi.

"Tapi coba deh kak pegang sekaliii aja ya..." Erwin memaksa dan menyodorkan ulat itu semakin dekat. Eren semakin jejeritan.

"TIDAK...

GYAA..."

BRUK...

"..."

"..."

"..."

karena saking paniknya, Eren yang berdiri diatas kursi terjatuh dan jidat yang belum sembuh karena tadi pagi kembali berciuman dengan lantai rumahnya. Kali ini di sisi yang satunya.

"Awww.."

Satu lagi plester tanda silang menempel manis di jidatnya. Erwin menatapnya dengan mata biru yang berkaca-kaca. Eh? Dia merasa bersalah kah?

Levi dan Mike juga ikut mengerubunginya seakan kejadian barusan menjadi hal yang amat menarik bagi mereka. Hanji? Dia udah nemplok di punggung Eren sejak tadi.

"Kak Eren, sakit ya?" Tanya Erwin yang bibirnya sudah bergetar.

"Eh? Tidak kok tidak sakit."

_Jangan nangis __pliss__.._

"Tapi sampe di plester gitu, pasti sakit ya kan? HUEEE.. INI SALAH AKU..."

erwin menangis kencang karena merasa bersalah, tuh kan Eren kelabakan. Dia tidak tahan mendengar tangisan bocah. Aduh gimana ini? Batinnya.

"Eh, jangan nangis dong.. enggak kok gak sakit liat nih.."

Eren memencet-mencet plester silangnya dengan tersenyum seakan tidak terasa sakit.

"Tuh, ga sakit kan?"

_Sakit banget gila!_

"Sudah, jangan nangis lagi ya."

Eren mengelus helaian pirang itu, diluar dugaan ternyata rambut klimisnya lembut. Ok abaikan.

Tapi cara tadi efektif, Erwin tidak lagi menangis. Levi di sebelah mengerjap takjub, entah apa yang tengah dia kagumi.

"Masa sih? Coba.."

_Gyut_

"GYAAAAAA."

Hanji yang nemplok di punggung Eren malah memencet-mencet jidatnya dengan keras.

"Tuh sakit kan?"

"Di pencet pake kekuatan gajah ya sakit lah Bambang.." ujar Eren pada Hanji..

"HUAAAAA.."

Ups,

Erwin yang sudah agak tenang kembali menangis.

Eren menghela nafas lelah, sekarang malah giliran dia yang pengen mewek.

Tapi di saat itu, Eren melihat sesuatu yang langka. Levi, si bocah yang Eren kira paling cuek, pendiam serta nakal, mendekati Erwin dan memeluknya. Dia mengusap-usap punggung Erwin dan menenangkan bocah itu. Secara ajaib Erwin berhenti menangis dan hanya menyisakan sesenggukan kecil.

"Wew, apa Levi memang selalu seperti itu?" Eren merasa takjub pada bocah itu.

Eren, Hanji dan Mike melihat adegan itu. Bagi Eren itu tidak biasa tapi bagi dua bocah yang lain itu sudah biasa.

"Dia memang baik om.."

Ujar Mike yang duduk dipangkuan Eren.

"Jangan panggil aku om! Maksudku, ternyata Levi memiliki sifat yang diluar dugaan."

"Dia itu perhatian kak Eren, tapi ya gitu.. muka nya galak sih jadi ga kelihatan."

Hanji memeluk leher Eren.

Eren tersenyum sekaligus terharu melihatnya. Yah bagaimanapun mereka masih bocah. Sifat polosnya murni berisi ketulusan.

Setelah Erwin benar-benar berhenti menangis, Levi duduk lagi seperti biasa dan memasang tampang cuek andalan miliknya. Eren tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Levi.."

Rona kemerahan tercetak di pipinya sesaat setelah Eren memuji Levi, dia memalingkan wajahnya. Malu.

Eren terkekeh.

"Nah, sekarang apa mau melanjutkan main.."

_Kruyuukk_

Eh loh? Eren melirik Hanji di belakangnya, dimana suara itu berasal.

"Hehe, kak Eren aku lapar.."

_Kruyuukk_

Suara lain menyusul, tepatnya berasal dari ketiga bocah lainnya. Mereka memandang Eren dengan mata memohon.

"Pffttt.. iya baiklah, aku akan memasak sesuatu untuk kalian. Ayo sekarang semuanya ke ruang makan."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali mereka beranjak dari halaman belakang dan menuju dapur.

Eren menyuruh mereka berempat menunggu di meja makan sementara dirinya memasak. Sekarang rasanya dia bukan terlihat sedang belajar menjadi kakak lagi, tapi bapak rumah tangga sekaligus. Ah, tak apa toh Eren menikmatinya. Entah kenapa rasa kesalnya pada bocah-bocah itu hilang setelah kejadian tadi. Sesingkat itu, ya pada awalnya memang dia tidak kesal-kesal amat sih. Sekarang dia sadar kalau dirinya berfikiran terlalu lebay, ya oke Eren akui itu. Dirinya anak tunggal jadi wajar kalau belum pernah merasakan berinteraksi dengan anak kecil akan se-merepotkan sekaligus se-menyenangkan ini. Di lingkungan dekat rumah Eren jarang ada anak kecil BTW.

Eren memakai apronnya. Mengambil bahan makanan di lemari es, sebaiknya dia memasak yang sederhana saja yang penting cepat karena bocah-bocah itu sudah kelaparan.

Saat dia menutup kembali lemari esnya, seseorang menarik apron Eren. Itu Levi

"Ada apa Levi?"

"Aku tidak ingin makanannya tidak enak, jadi aku akan membantu."

Ini dia, bocah kesukaan Eren, dia memang selalu mengejutkan Eren dengan sifatnya yang tidak mudah ditebak itu. Eren tersenyum.

"Kau mau membantuku? Baiklah, tapi meja dapurnya terlalu tinggi kau tidak sampai.."

Memotong ucapan Eren, Levi langsung menarik kursi dan dirinya menaiki kursi tersebut. Kalimat Eren menggantung, dia tersenyum kikuk. Bocah ini pintar juga. Batin Eren.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan mengizinkan mu memegang pisau atau mendekati kompor jadi sebaiknya bantu persiapkan alat makan di meja saja ya? Biar aku yang memasak tenang saja aku jamin pasti enak." Eren kembali tersenyum. Sejuta Watt.

Levi menatap senyum itu agak lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Eren.

Eren memutuskan untuk memasak omelette. Selain cepat, makanan itu mudah untuk dibuat dan Eren jago membuat nya BTW jadi ya, dalam sepuluh menit lima porsi omelette sudah tersaji di masing-masing piring. Levi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik, saat Eren membawa makanan itu ke meja, dia terlihat sedang menuangkan minuman ke masing-masing gelas.

"Wah, terimakasih ya Levi, sekarang duduklah makanannya sudah siap!"

"Hore... Aku sudah lapar kak Eren."

"Hmm baunya enak."

Makanan sudah tersaji ,Eren ikutan duduk di samping Levi. Sebelum makan dia memimpin doa. Hanji yang sudah kelaparan langsung menyerbu omelet itu hingga mulutnya penuh.

"Hei, hati-hati nanti tersedak." Eren memperingati dan dibalas cengiran oleh Hanji.

Eren ingin sweatdrop melihat Mike yang mengendus makanannya dulu sebelum di makan, ampun deh ni bocah, penciumannya setajam apa sih. Dia kira dirinya anjing herder?

Bocah Erwin itu makan dengan elegan, matanya masih agak bengkak karena menangis. Kasihan juga Eren melihat bocah itu.

Sedangkan Levi menatap makanannya tanpa ada niat untuk menyantapnya. Kenapa dia?

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Tidak suka ya?" Tanya Eren, Levi balik menatapnya.

"Aku alergi telur."

Ucapnya bosan.

"HEEEHH.. kenapa tidak bilang, kalau begitu jangan makan itu." Eren mengambil piring Levi.

"Aku tidak berniat memakannya."

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari awal, kau pasti sudah lapar kan? Hmm sepertinya tadi pagi masih ada sup, mau kuhangatkan? Kau tidak alergi sup kan?" Eren bertanya konyol.

"Tidak."

"Tunggu sebentar ya.."

"Um."

Eren beranjak untuk memanaskan sup buatan ibunya. Dia menyalakan kompor dan menunggu agar sup nya sedikit mendidih.

_Ting tong.._

Bel rumahnya berbunyi. Siapa yang bertamu?

"Levi, tunggu sebentar ya? Aku mau membukakan pintu dulu."

Eren beranjak meninggalkan bocah-bocah itu di ruang makan. Dia mencuci tangannya terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi.

_Ting tong.._

"Sebentar.."

_Cklek_k

"Sia.. pa? Kuda? Ngapain Lo?"

Ya, sudah bisa di tebak, siapa orang yang Eren panggil kuda itu.

"Yo! Err ren, Lo lagi belajar jadi bapak rumah tangga atau apa?" Jean menunjuk apron yang dipakai Eren. Sial, dia lupa mencopotnya.

Eren berniat menutup pintu kembali namun kaki Jean menahannya.

"Eits, sori bro, bukan maksud gue ngeledek."

Muka Eren yang udah asem makin asem kalau udah sama si kuda. Bawaannya pengen ngejitak palanya terus.

"Gue tadi pagi udah bilang mau balik lagi kan? Nah sekarang gue udah disini."

"Masa sih? Setelah dengan tidak sopannya lu pergi meninggalkan segala penderitaan di kamar gue, ngapain lu balik lagi." Eren bersidekap masih gedek sama Jean karena ulahnya tadi pagi. Si kud.. eh maksudnya Jean cuma nyengir menampilkan deretan giginya yang dimana hal itu membuat dirinya terlihat semakin mirip sama sodaranya, ya kuda itu.

"Hehe, ye maap, tadi pagi gue buru-buru. Lagian ni tugas belum selesai bantuin gue ya plissss."

"Lagian tadi malem bukannya ngerjain tugas malah main game."

"Iya iya gue salah oke, gue udah mohon sama Lo gue harus ngapain lagi supaya Lo mau bantuin gue."

Eren menyeringai.

"Sembah dulu kaki gue."

"Najis."

Eren terbahak melihat muka gedek Jean.

"Ya udah cepet masuk, tapi lu jangan kaget kalau di dalem ada.. ASTAGA LEVI.."

Eren berlari menghampiri Levi yang tengah menaiki kursi dan sedang mengaduk sup yang sedang dihangatkan meninggalkan Jean yang kebingungan.

"Cepat turun, aduh, kan sudah kubilang untuk tidak mendekati kompor." Eren menegurnya, sudah macam emak-emak.

"Kau lama, aku sudah lapar." Ucap Levi. Eren mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan menurunkannya dari kursi.

"Iya maaf kalau kelamaan sekarang kembali lagi ke kursimu sup nya sudah matang nih."

Mengangguk, Levi duduk kembali. Kemudian Eren menyajikan sup itu dan kali ini Levi makan dengan lahap.

"Err. Ren sejak kapan Lo punya anak?"

Tanya Jean setelah melihat dapur Eren yang diisi oleh keempat bocah yang masih kecil-kecil.

"Loh, Hanji? Ngapain disini." Setelah Jean melihat bocah perempuan berkacamata tengah makan dengan lahap.

"Lo kenal sama dia Jean?"

"Anak tetangga gue."

"Hai om kuda..." Sapa Hanji ceria pada Jean.

"Pffttt, Lo di panggil om kuda tuh, cocok banget hahahaha."

"Puas Lo. Hanji jangan panggil om dengan nama itu ok, panggil om Jean."

"Ok om.." Hanji mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Lu mau aja di panggil om, gue sih ogah."

"Gapapa, asal jangan panggil Tante aja."

"Serah lu dah. Jean gua punya pertanyaan penting."

Eren menatap Jean serius.

"Paan?"

Mau tidak mau Jean merasa tegang juga karena tatapan Eren itu.

" Lo minta bantuan gue buat ngerjain tugas kan? Tapi gue harus jagain mereka juga? Gimana dong?" Tanya Eren.

"Ya ga gimana-gimana, biarin aja bocah-bocah itu main sendiri kagak bakal ilang juga."

"No, no, no.. ga bisa Jean, mereka harus tetep gua awasin, kalau engga nanti akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan.."

Jean melirik ke jidat Eren yang dihiasi plester di kanan kiri. Oh dia paham.

"Terus gimana dong? Besok nih dikumpulkannya? Lo tega ngeliat gua dihukum gitu, jahat banget sih lu."

"Ck, gua belum selesai ngomong kampret! Iya, gua ga bisa bantu Lu ngerjain tugas, maka dari itu lu bisa nyalin punya gue yang udah selesai, puas lo?" Jawab Eren, seketika muka si kuda terlihat cerah sekali, dia merasa terharu kepada sahabat nya itu.

"Eren.. terimakasih, kau menyelamatkan hidupku..."

Refleks Jean meluk si Eren sampe yang di peluk sesak nafas, saking senengnya dia..

"Ekhem.. om-kak kalau mau pacaran jangan di depan anak kecil dong.."

**_Doeng_****_.._**

Secara otomatis Eren melepaskan pelukan Jean yang membuat si kuda sukses terjengkang.

"Eh, bukan Hanji, jangan salah paham, dia bukan pacar kakak, lagian kakak bukan homo ya! Enak aja. Sudah sekarang makan lagi."

"Sudah habis kak." Erwin menjawab. Eren memeriksa piring mereka semua dan memang benar, makanannya sudah tandas tak bersisa. Mereka benar-benar kelaparan.

"Oh? Bagus deh, kalian semua pintar."

Eren beranjak, berniat membereskan meja makan meninggalkan si kuda yang masih tergeletak di lantai. Nanti juga bangun sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang, bocah-bocah itu meneruskan main mereka, kali ini benar-benar main bersama bukan main sendiri-sendiri seperti tadi. Main kejar-kejaran tepatnya. Ya masih di belakang rumah, mereka semua bersemangat. Kadang Eren lebih kasihan ke Levi, karena bocah itu yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih kecil dari yang lainnya, tapi yang ia heran kenapa selalu Hanji yang kalah?

Eren cekikikan sendiri melihat mereka semua bermain, sumpah rasanya seperti sudah punya anak saja.

Jean yang sedang menyalin tugas di buku Eren diam-diam memperhatikan si Brunette. Eren tidak mengizinkan Jean untuk membawa bukunya dan menyalinnya di rumahnya sendiri, jadi mau tidak mau Jean harus menyalinnya di sini.

"Awas, nanti kesurupan.. cekikikan sendiri."

Celetuk Jean.

"Apaan sih, gue cekikikan ada alasannya kali." Eren duduk di teras belakang rumah sedangkan Jean menyalin tugas itu di sampingnya sambil tengkurap.

"Bener deh ren, kalau di lihat-lihat lu udah pantes punya anak, jadi bapak rumah tangga udah pantes tuh."

Jean menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menulisnya dan memperhatikan Eren yang duduk di sampingnya.

Eren hanya melirik sebentar lalu kembali memperhatikan bocah-bocah itu.

"Ya udah si."

"Eh? Lu kagak marah di katakan bapak rumah tangga?" Bagi Jean ini akan menarik.

"Gak."

"Idih jutek, gak biasanya nih, ada apa sih, ada apa?" Jean jadi kepo, sahabatnya ini Eren Jaeger loh, si bocah tukang marah-marah suka ngegas dan rival adu urat Jean. Mendadak kalem begini? Ada apa dengan dunia?

"Lebay amat sih lu Jean, biasa aja lah."

Sangkal Eren.

"Yee, justru lu yang kayak begini ga biasa tau. Apa yang membuat seorang Eren Jaeger jadi kalem begini, setau gue cuma satu hal, humberger. Udah itu doang." Jean merubah posisinya jadi duduk di samping Eren dan ikut memperhatikan si bocah-bocah bermain.

"Gue juga gak tau Jean, tadi pagi gua minta sesuatu ke mama gue.."

"Huh? Apaan?"

"Gue pengen Adek baru.."

**_Doeng_****_.._**

"Serius lu pengen punya Adek?"

"Cuma isenga aja sih minta itu, tapi mungkin mama gue nganggepnya serius. Nah pas banget setelah itu mama dapet telepon dari temannya, dia di ajak jalan-jalan, tapi temannya itu sekaligus minta tolong nitipin anaknya yang masih kecil ke gue, lu liat anak yang rambutnya item yang paling kecil tuh." Eren menunjuk Levi.

"Hooh dia toh?"

"Iya"

"Tapi kalau yang dititipin cuma dia, anak yang lainnya itu kok bisa ada di sini." Tanya Jean

"Nah, itu lah dia bawa temen dan lu tau sendiri kejadian berikutnya kayak gimana."

Eren terdiam, Jean masih memperhatikan, dia kira Eren akan melanjutkan ucapannya, ternyata tidak.

"Udah gitu aja? Lo tau, jawaban lu ga ngejawab pertanyaan gua."

"Hah? Lu emang nanya apaan si?"

Eren lemot. Jean tepuk jidat.

"Itu loh, kenapa lu ga marah saat tadi gua panggil mirip bapak rumah tangga." Dengan sabar Jean mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Oh itu, bilang dong.."

_Gua udah bilang dari awal Bambang.._

"Gua juga gak tau Jean, mungkin gua sedikit terkesima sama sifat bocah-bocah itu. Yah mereka semua unik sih, terutama si Levi itu. Lu liat mukanya yang jutek, gua awalnya ngira dia anak yang paling nakal dan bandel, ternyata enggak. Dia baik banget bahkan Dimata teman-temannya. Gua jadi ngerasa.. yahh."

Eren kehilangan kata-kata.

"Lu jadi sayang sama mereka."Jean meneruskan. Wajah Eren jadi merona dia salah tingkah.

"Mu-mungkin."

Jean nyengir liat sobatnya itu merona hebat.

"Udahlah akuin aja kalo lu sayang, toh anak-anak memang unik. Mereka masih polos dan murni."

Jean menumpu tubuhnya pada tangan.

"Itu juga yang gua pikirin karena mungkin gua anak tunggal jadi perasaan seperti ini jarang gue rasain Jean." Eren tersenyum.

"Jadi.. lu masih pengen punya Adek ga?"

"Malah sekarang gue pengen punya anak Jean." Eren nyengir.

"Buset, nikah dulu baru punya anak."

"Gue tau elah,"

"Ohh jadi begitu alasan lu ga marah.. hmm menarik." Jean berlagak mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Kenapa?" Eren merasa curiga.

"Ya itu tanda kalau lu udah dewasa."

"Iyalah gue kan udah gede."

Tiba-tiba Jean berdiri membuat Eren keheranan.

"Mau ngapain lu Jean boy?"

"Main sama mereka, jarang-jarang gue main sama anak-anak, ayo.."

Jean menarik tangan Eren dan bergabung bersama bocah-bocah itu untuk bermain.

"Yeey om kuda ikutan main.." Hanji kesenangan melihat om kuda kesayangannya.

"Kak Eren sini jadi kuda, aku dan Levi naik di punggung kakak ya.."

Ujar Erwin. Mau tidak mau Eren jadi kuda dadakan dan merelakan punggungnya di naiki Erwin dan Levi. Sedangkan Jean jadi kuda (emang udah mirip sih) Hanji dan Mike naik ke punggungnya.

Bocah-bocah itu tertawa dan Levi, tak di sangka bocah itu juga bisa tertawa seriang ini.

.

.

.

.

Sore menjelang, Eren membuka matanya. Dia, Jean dan keempat bocah itu ketiduran di teras belakang rumah setelah tadi mereka semua kecapean bermain. Disisi kiri kanannya ada Levi dan Erwin. Hanji tertidur memeluk tubuh Jean dan Mike menggunakan tangan Jean sebagai bantal.

Eren mencuri lihat ke arah jam dinding di dapur. Sudah pukul setengah lima. Mamanya sebentar lagi pulang bersama Tante Kuchel. Eren membangunkan Jean.

"Bangun kuda, sudah sore.."

Jean membuka matanya. Dia tidak bisa bergerak karena pelukan Hanji.

"Ren, bantuin lepasin ni bocah."

"Sekalian bangunin aja, ini sudah sore mereka harus pulang."

Jean dan Eren membangunkan bocah-bocah yang masih pulas itu. Eren tidak tega sih tapi kalau dibiarkan sampe malam kasihan orang tua mereka pasti akan khawatir.

Setelah mencuci muka dan mereka semua merasa segar kembali, Erwin Hanji dan Mike serta Jean pamit pulang. Jean mengantar ketiga bocah itu kerumahnya tidak mungkin dia membiarkan mereka pulang sendiri-sendiri. Terutama Hanji, dia kan anak tetangganya jadi sekalian saja Jean antar semua. Kali ini Eren harus berterima kasih pada Jean karena telah mengantar anak-anak itu. Sebelum pergi, Hanji, Erwin dan Mike sempat memeluknya bergantian, oohh Eren jadi terharu dan tidak ingin berpisah.

"Udah ren jangan malu-maluin, nanti juga ketemu lagi."

Ucap Jean yang melihat temannya itu jadi berubah melankolis sekarang.

Eren dan Levi melambaikan tangan pada mereka semua hingga mereka keluar gerbang.

Setelah itu Eren mengajak Levi masuk dan menunggu mamanya pulang.

"Kak Eren.." panggil Levi.

Eren yang berjalan di depan menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Levi.

"Ada apa Levi?"

Levi tidak langsung berbicara, matanya melirik-lirik ke segala arah, Eren yang sedikit heran akan kelakuannya menghampiri Levi lebih dekat dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Levi.

"Kenapa hm? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Levi masih diam, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai berbicara.

"Kak Eren, Kaka adalah kakak yang terhebat.."

Levi memeluk lehernya setelah berkata sepeti itu.

"Eh? L-levi?"

"Terima kasih kak."

Eren masih tidak percaya dengan bocah ini. Benar-benar penuh kejutan. Eren balas memeluk Levi.

"Sama-sama."

Eren tidak tahu saja, kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Levi merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang kakak. Ya karena Levi itu anak yang sedikit 'spesial'. Hanji, Erwin dan Mike adalah teman-teman yang Levi punya, selain itu dia tidak dekat dengan siapapun. Dan Eren adalah sosok yang sempurna bagi Levi untuk di jadikan kakak. Itulah alasan mengapa dia sejak tadi terlihat kedapatan menatap Eren dengan kagum.

_Tin..tin _

Suara klakson mobil terdengar. Mamanya dan Tante Kuchel pasti sudah pulang. Levi melepas pelukan dan berlari ke pintu depan. Benar saja, disana mamanya dan Tante Kuchel sedang turun dari mobil, Tante Kuchel sedikit tersentak melihat Levi yang berlari ke arahnya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Rupanya sejak memeluk Eren, anak itu merona dan tidak ingin Eren melihatnya. Levi di gendong Kuchel dan masih menyembunyikan rona merah itu di ceruk leher sang ibu.

"Loh, ada apa Levi?"

"Eren kamu tidak menjahili Levi kan?" Carla salah mengartikan sikap Levi, dia kira Levi ingin segera pulang karena Eren menakalinya.

"Eh engga ma, aku gak tau tadi dia langsung lari pas Tante Kuchel pulang.." Eren membela diri.

"Ah, bukan Carla, Levi seperti ini itu artinya dia sedang bahagia. Terima kasih ya nak Eren sudah menjaga Levi hari ini."

"Sama-sama Tante." Eren tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, Levi pamit sama Kak Eren."

Levi sedikit mengangkat wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Sampai jumpa.." kemudian dia menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi. Eren tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak Surai hitamnya.

"Sampai jumpa juga Levi.."

Kuchel berjalan pulang sambil menggendong Levi yang melambaikan tangannya pada Eren, Eren juga membalas lambaian itu, dia sedikit tidak rela berpisah dengan Levi.

"Nah, nah.. sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu nih. Bagaimana? Setelah sehari menjadi kakak apa kamu masih ingin punya adik?" Tanya Carla.

"Aku tidak ingin punya adik.." jawab Eren.

"Loh?"

"Aku ingin punya anak ma.."

entah kenapa Eren dan pembaca merasa Deja vu dengan jawabannya yang barusan itu.

Selesai...

**A.n.**

**Huaaaaaa.. maafkan aku Erwin ****danchou****, dirimu saya jadikan ****secengeng**** itu. Dan apaan si Levi itu, kok jadi ****tsundere**** malu-malu kucing gak jelas ****wwkkw****. Hanji dan Mike mah kayaknya masih normal deh ye kan? Ah sudahlah jadiin mereka semua ****ooc**** sesekali ga papa kan? **

**Thanks for reading Minna..**


	3. sekuel

"Gini nih, kalau punya temen yang kerjaannya cuma manfaatin dan mengambil keuntungan. Sial terus kan jadinya."

Gerutu seorang pemuda Brunette entah pada siapa, tapi yang jelas di luar kelas itu tak ada orang lain selain pemuda berwajah iblis centauri di sampingnya yang memiliki nasib tak jauh berbeda.

Dengan kesabaran tingkat kolosal, pemuda bermarga Krichtein mencoba untuk tidak menghadiahi sobat sedari oroknya itu dengan kecupan di hidung.

Menggunakan sepatu bot.

"Susah payah ngerjain tugas dan pada akhirnya gua kena hukuman juga gegara lu muka kuda!!" Teriak Eren untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya.

Kesabaran Jean sudah habis dimakan rayap, dia tak tahan lagi.

"IYAA GUE TAU, GUE SALAH OK. Lagian gue gak tahu kalau sir Keith bakalan meriksa satu-satu isi jawaban setiap murid. Lu jangan berisik gitu napa, yang menderita disini bukan lu doang." Balasnya tak kalah sengit, Eren melotot tajam pada Jean, berharap dengan tatapannya itu bisa membuat jelmaan centauri di sampingnya itu menghilang dimuka bumi.

"Hah? Seharusnya yang menderita itu cuma lu doang Jean, gue kagak. Gue nyesel sumpah udah ngasih contekan ke elo."

"Siapa suruh lu kasih, waktu itu kan gua bilang ajarin bukan ngasih contek."

Eren sengaja mengeratkan jeweran di telinganya supaya si kuda nyesel, tapi agaknya Jean juga tak mau kalah untuk lebih mengeratkan jewerannya di telinga Eren. Yup, duo adu urat kita ini sedang menjalani hukuman diluar kelas sambil mengangkat satu kaki dengan tangan yang menjewer telinga masing-masing. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka kena hukum, sir Keith tak memperbolehkan mereka menurunkan kaki ataupun beristirahat selama jam pelajaran di kelasnya belum berakhir, sialnya ini hari Senin, dan jam pelajaran sir Keith di hari Senin berlangsung selama tiga jam, maka selamatlah Pada mereka berdua karena neraka di pagi hari ini tidak akan cepat berakhir.

"GUE NYESEL SUMPAH!!"

"BEGO, GUE LEBIH NYESEL..."

Di tengah teriakan mereka berdua, seonggok-eh, sesosok kepala plontos muncul di balik pintu kelas.

"Wahai muridku yang teladan, bisakah kalian diam.. DISINI SEDANG ADA YANG MENCOBA BELAJAR!!!"

Sembur sir Keith, pada dua murid 'kesayangannya' ini. Sontak Jean dan Eren kembali menegakkan badan dan mendadak jadi jelmaan patung manekin, sir Keith itu orangnya.. ya gimana ya.. muka kurang tidurnya selalu berhasil menghantui Eren di setiap malam di dalam mimpi indahnya. Alhasil guru satu ini termasuk ke dalam list teratas orang yang tak ingin ia buat marah, karena kalau tidak, wajahnya akan terlihat semakin menyeramkan dan kehadiran nya di dalam mimpi akan semakin sering.

"Jaeger!! Krichtein!! Jika kalian tidak bisa merapatkan mulut, maka terpaksa aku akan membungkam mulut kalian menggunakan lakban paham!!"

"YES SIR!!" Jawab keduanya kompak.

Setelah ultimatum di keluarkan, tak ada satupun diantara Eren dan Jean yang bersua. Nasib, nasi sudah menjadi ketupat mereka hanya bisa menerimanya hingga dua jam kedepan.

*****

**Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime isayama**

**Rated fiction k.**

**This story is mine.**

*****

Bel istirahat bernyanyi, segera kantin dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang kelaparan.

Di bangku center dekat penjual bakso, Eren bersama Armin dan Mikasa sedang menyantap makanan khas Indonesia tersebut. Beberapa kali Eren terlihat masih mengeluhkan hukuman yang ia terima tadi pagi.

"Lututku ku hampir patah karena berdiri dengan satu kaki selama tiga jam pelajaran.." keluh Eren.

"Lagian, tidak biasanya Eren memberikan contekan semudah itu, apalagi pada Jean." Si kepala pirang di sebelah Eren berujar. Mikasa mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Jangan-jangan Jean yang memaksamu ya?" Tanya Mikasa.

Eren bingung harus menjawab apa, iyalah orang dirinya yang nawarin gak mungkin ia bilang ini seratus persen salah Jean. Si Brunette menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aduh, kalau aku senggang saat itu, aku ga mungkin memberi contekan secara percuma."

"Memangnya kamu lagi ngapain?" Armin menuangkan kecap kedalam baksonya yang agak terasa hambar.

"Jadi baby sitter.." jawab Eren.

Mikasa tersedak kuah bakso dan Armin kebablasan menuangkan kecap di baksonya, alhasil warna hitam pekat dan rasa tak enak membuat di enggan memakan baksonya lagi. Terpaksa dia memesan yang baru.

"Aku tidak salah dengar kan?"

"Seratus persen.."

"Setahuku, di sekitaran kompleksnya Eren tak ada anak-anak dan eren kan anak tunggal, jadi anak siapa yang kamu asuh?" Tanya Armin.

Eren menceritakan bagaimana pengalaman dia mengurusi anak-anak gegara dirinya yang ingin punya adik, dan berakhir dengan Eren yang malah ingin punya anak. Dia merona hebat saat mengutarakan keinginannya yang terakhir BTW.

(silahkan baca baby sitter bagian 2, author males jelasin lagi disini/ slaped)

Mendengar penuturan kawan tukang nge-gasnya, Armin dan Mikasa seketika sweatdrop dibagian Eren yang ingin punya anak.

"Kamu serius??"

"Yang mananya? Kalau bagian ingin punya anak itu aku serius, tapi dimasa depan nanti lah." Eren masih merona, baksonya terabaikan. Ia jadi teringat Levi dan kawan-kawan, ah dia merindukan mereka.

"Kalau yang itu, aku bisa membantumu." Ucap Mikasa malu-malu kucing, rona tipis terlihat di wajahnya. Sontak Eren dan Armin menoleh ke satu-satunya perempuan di geng mereka.

"Hah?" Eren keheranan, apa maksudnya??

"Maksudnya, setelah Eren dewasa nanti, aku siap membantumu untuk mendapatkan anak setelah kita berdua menikah nanti.."

Cia-ciaa ngegombal..

Seketika para eremika shipper merapat mendengar penuturan gadis oriental itu. (Author ikutan)

**BLUSHHH**

Tak hanya Eren, Armin pun ikutan ngeblusing, entah kenapa dia. Mikasa semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada syal merah yang ia pakai, menyadari ucapannya barusan. Dia emang naksir Eren, tapi ga langsung ngajak nikah plus punya anak juga keleus...

"K-kalau begitu..

M-mohon bantuannya.." Ujar Eren lantang.

Di sebelah, Armin serasa mau copot matanya mendengar jawaban Eren. Tak taukah mereka, kalau topik yang sedang dibicarakan ini mengandung konotasi lain?? Atau disini hanya dirinya seorang yang terlampau cerdas untuk mengerti. Armin galau.

"A-akan Ku bantu semaksimal mungkin." Jawab Mikasa.

Makin ambigu woiii, batin Armin.

Entah Eren dan Mikasa mengerti atau tidak tapi pernyataan Eren barusan menjelaskan kalau perasaan Mikasa tak bertepuk sebelah tangan padanya bukan? (Hal yang diharapka eremika shipper di seluruh dunia- termasuk gua ( ･ั﹏･ั) )

*****

Langit cerah menemani anak-anak kelas Recon di sebuah taman kanak-kanak siang itu. Jam pulang sekolah sudah berdentang 5 menit yang lalu, tapi ketiga serangkai kita masih nongkrong-nongkrong santai di gerbang masuk sekolah tanpa ada niatan untuk pulang. Udah macam preman palak mereka.

"Kan aku udah bilang, aku tau dimana sekolahnya kak Eren. Kalian gak percaya banget sih??" Seorang perempuan cilik diantara mereka berbicara.

"Aku percaya kok. Kan kita lagi nunggu Levi, supaya barengan kesananya." Ujar si pirang klimis.

_Snif.. sniff.._

"Ah, dia udah Dateng." Ujar Mike.

Dari arah berlawanan datang seorang anak yang berjalan dengan santainya menuju ketiga serangkai itu. Wajahnya yang datar terlihat kontras dengan anak lain seusianya.

"LEVIIIIII.." Hanji melambai padanya dengan semangat.

"Akhirnya kamu datang juga."

"Maaf, tadi aku kesasar. Aku gak pernah ke sekolah kalian." Ujarnya datar.

"Iya juga, harusnya kita yang samper rumahmu ya? Ah tapi home schooling mu sudah selesai kan?" Tanya Erwin.

Levi mengangguk.

"Yosh, kalau begitu ayo kita samperin kak Eren ke sekolahnya.." untuk urusan beginian Hanji yang paling semangat.

Jadi ceritanya begini, setelah di asuh oleh Eren, keempat anak ini sepakat menjadikannya kakak mereka. Bocah-bocah emang suka seenaknya tapi ya mau gimana lagi, Eren sudah terlanjur jadi Kaka idaman bagi mereka. Maka hari ini, mereka memutuskan untuk mendatangi sekolah Eren untuk bertemu dengannya.

Bermodalkan pengetahuan Hanji tentang sekolah tetangganya, si Jean, kan mereka tetanggaan. Mulailah petualangan kecil itu. Sempet nyasar juga sih, kan harusnya SMA negeri 1 Sina, tapi malah SMP negeri 1 Sina. Yang nyarinya baru belajar membaca sih jadi nya kek begini.

Setelah segala perjuangan dilalui, akhirnya mereka sampai, tapi kok sepi?

Hanji celingukan di depan gerbang, sekolahnya libur ya?

"Jelas lah masih sepi ini masih jam 11.00, anak SMA, mana belum pulang." Mike kesel juga rupanya melihat Hanji, dia kata jam pulangnya sama kaya mereka apa.

"Terus mau ngapain nih?"

"Ya nunggu lah." Ucap Levi.

"TIDAKK... Aku akan mati kebosanan.."

Setelah pelajaran terakhir selesai, dengan gerak gerik mencurigakan, Jean menghampiri Eren yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Sesiangan tadi mereka tak bicara sama sekali, Eren masih dendam padanya. Mau tak mau Jean merasa bersalah.

Tapi niatnya diurungkan karena Mikasa dan Armin keburu menghampirinya. Kemudian mereka bertiga keluar kelas bersama, mau pulang bareng rupanya, Jean merasa terlupakan. Dia berencana mengintili trio itu dari belakang.

Ketika sampai di ruang kepala sekolah, Armin dan Mikasa masuk kedalam menyisakan Eren diluar sendirian menunggu mereka. Kesempatan. Jean segera menghampiri sobat nya itu.

"Oi..." Jean menabok keras-keras punggung Eren yang terlonjak kaget dengan panggilan barusan.

"Sakit kuda.."

"Ren gua mau ngomong serius sama lo." Muka Jean serius banget sumpah, kayak orang lagi konstipasi.

"Muka lu kenapa dah."

Jean berusaha menarik nafas panjang sebelum bicara.

"Maafin gue, gara-gara gue lu kena hukum tadi pagi." Ujarnya, dia berharap si Eren ini tak mendampratnya disini juga.

"Ohh, santai aja kali.."

"Eh, kok? Lu ga marah sama gue, padahal tadi pagi lu dendam banget."

"Kagak lah, dihukum guru mah udah biasa." Jean melongo dengan jawaban kelewat santai barusan, pasalnya ia sudah membayangkan hal terburuk ketika Eren sudah marah, emang sering marah sih tapi bukan berarti ia terbiasa juga.

"Terus kenapa tadi pagi lu ngediemin gue, kesannya kaya dendam kesumet banget."

"Hehe.. itu, soalnya ada hal lain yang membuat gue melupakan rasa marah gue ke elo." Ia teringat lagi, akan Mikasa. Ngeblush lagi deh.

"Ngapain lu ngeblush kayak gitu, mikir mesum ya?" Eren segera menutup mulut ember sahabatnya itu.

"Ga usah kencang-kencang kuda, nanti Mikasa denger."

"Lah beneran? Mikir apaan lu, parah-parah..."

"Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh, nanti gue ceritain deh.."

Tak berapa lama, Mikasa dan Armin keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Loh ada Jean?" Tanya Armin.

"Eh, h-hai.. k-kalian ngapain keruang kepala sekolah?" Jean berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Oh, kami mendaftarkan diri menjadi peserta lomba olimpiade, agak terlambat makannya harus keruangan kepala sekolah."

"Kok cuma berdua sih, si Eren ini gak ikutan? Ah gue tau, lu kurang pinter makannya ga ikutan kan?" Mulai deh.

"Lu sendiri ngerasa pinter gitu? Tugas aja nyontek, ayo teman-teman kita pulang.." ajak Eren pada Armin dan Mikasa. Sebenarnya Jean ga diajak tapi dia ngikut aja..

Sekolah mulai sepi, mereka berempat berjalan beriringan Mikasa dan Armin di depan Eren dan Jean dibelakang dengan adu mulut yang tak henti-hentinya dari mereka menuju gerbang.

"Kenapa ada anak kecil di sekolah, mereka kesasar??" Tanya Armin.

"Sepertinya begitu, tidak mungkin mereka main sampai ke sekolah SMA."

Melihat Mikasa dan Armin keheranan, Eren dan Jean pun penasaran ada apa?

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Eren. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Eren melihat ke arah gerbang dan disana terdapat keempat sosok yang dirindukannya.

"Levi, Hanji, Mike, Erwin huwaaaa.. kalian disini.."

"KAK ERENN.."

tak tanggung-tanggung, mereka bertiga Segera menerjang Eran dan memeluknya, hampir mereka semua terjengkang kalau tidak ditahan. Eh tapi satu dari mereka tidak memeluk Eren tuh, kenapa ya??

Armin dan Mikasa termangu melihat adegan Teletubbies di depan mereka, sedangkan si Jean di belakang malah tepuk jidat, jadi ini niat terselubung Hanji bertanya tentang dimana sekolahnya.

"Loh Levi kenapa? Gak kangen sama kakak?" Tanya Eren melihat satu-satunya bocah yang tidak memeluknya.

"Dia malu kak Eren." Ujar Erwin cekikikan.

"Huh.." Levi buang muka, merasa gemas Eren menarik anak itu dan memeluknya seperti yang lain, Levi tidak protes, dia hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya. Malu.

"Sebentar-sebentar, kalian tau sekolah kakak dari mana? Dan kenapa pula kalian nyusul kesini?"

Tanya Eren.

"Dari om kuda dong." Tunjuk Hanji, Eren mendelik ke si kuda.

"Gua gak nyuruh mereka datang kesini sumpah."

Jean gak mau disalahin lagi. Eren menghela nafas lelah lalu melepaskan pelukan ke empat anak tersebut.

"Kalian nakal juga ya, lain kali jangan lakukan, aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu jika kalian nakal." Mulailah sifat emak-emak Eren keluar.

"Kita kan kangen sama kak Eren gimana dong.." ujar Mike. Hati Eren menghangat, dirinya juga kangen sih, ya sudah dia juga tidak perlu marah-marah juga.

"Jadi ini anak-anak yang kamu ceritakan Eren?" Tanya Armin.

"Ah iya, perkenalkan dia Hanji, Erwin, Mike dan Levi. Anak-anak mereka temen-temen Kaka, Armin dan Mikasa." Eren memperkenalkan.

"Wah, kak Mikasa cantik sekali kalau sudah besar aku ingin seperti kakak .." Hanji berteriak sambil berhambur pada Mikasa, memang dasarnya bocah ini mudah akrab dengan siapa saja.

Mikasa memerah, dia balas memeluk Hanji sambil tertawa canggung.

"Kak Armin juga manis, aku suka sama Kaka.."

"Eh, hahahh." Dia beralih pada Armin dan melakukan hal yang sama pada si pemuda manis itu.

Eren makin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Bapak Eren bahagia sekali anaknya Dateng ya..." Goda Jean.

"Apaan si." Eren sewot.

Si kuda malah ngakak.

"Oh iya, ada yang aneh, Hanji, Erwin, Dan Mike memakai seragam TK, tapi kok Levi pakai baju bebas?" Tanya Eren.

"Aku home schooling." Jawab Levi

"Oh.. eh kenapa?"

Levi terdiam tak berniat menjelaskan. Erwin memberi isyarat pada Eren agar mendekat kemudian ia membisikan sesuatu.

"Kak Eren (bisik-bisik)."

Eren nampak terperangah mendengar penjelasan dari Erwin, Armin yang menggendong Hanji, Mikasa dan Jean juga penasaran.

"Levi, kamu.. "

Levi membuang muka dan bersedekap di dada.

"Tch, kenapa kamu memberi tahukannya Erwin?" Levi terlihat kesal, ia tidak ingin dikasihani karena kondisinya itu.

Eren mendekat dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan si rambut raven.

"Dengar Levi, sebelum ini kamu pernah bilang kalau aku adalah kakak terbaik bukan? Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kamu seperti itu." Ucap Eren.

"Aku tidak butuh dikasihani karena kondisiku." Levi masih memalingkan wajahnya enggan menatap Eren.

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu, tapi aku menyayangimu." Mata Levi terbelalak, ada sedikit genangan di sudutnya dan Eren menangkap gestur itu, ia meraih tubuh mungil Levi dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat seorang kakak.

Yang lain memperhatikan itu dan merasakan kesedihan, meskipun ketiga teman Eren tidak tahu dengan kondisi Levi seperti apa, tapi mereka tahu kalau anak ini special.

Eren mengusap air mata itu dan mengacak Surai Levi.

"Jangan sungkan padaku lagi ya?"

"Te-terima kasih." Ujarnya lirih.

Jean pengen mewek, gitu-gitu dia itu yang punya hati paling sensitif disini.

"Ah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita semua jalan-jalan sambil beli es krim, mau tidak?" Usul Mikasa.

"Yeyyy es krim, es krimm..." Hanji melonjak-lonjak digendongan Armin.

"Ide bagus Mikasa, ayo semuanya kita beli eskrim, om Jean yang traktir.."

"Asikkk..."

"Kenapa jadi gua yang bayarin oi.."

"Udahlah, ini pembalasan tadi pagi, gegara lu gua ikutan di hukum."

"Ya udah iya, ayok jalan." Ujar si kuda, selamat tinggal uang jajan, batinnya.

*****

**Epilog**

Eren, Mikasa, Armin dan Jean sedang duduk di taman menonton keempat bocah itu bermain.

"Eren, es krim mu meleleh tuh." Armin mengaburkan lamunan eren.

"Ah iya.." segera Eren menjilati lelehan eskrim di tangannya.

"Dasar tukang ngayal, mikirin apa sih.."

"Apa yang tadi Erwin bisikan padamu Eren, aku penasaran." Mikasa memperhatikan Eren yang sedikit berubah semenjak Erwin membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Iya, memangnya Levi kenapa?"

Eren menunduk, membuat Surai coklatnya menempel di dahi.

"Aku sendiri pun terkejut, Erwin bilang jangan beritahu siapapun tapi aku percaya pada kalian, jadi rahasiakan ini ok."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

"Levi itu..

Dia special karena dia anak indigo. Kalian ingat, dia satu-satunya yang homeschooling diantara mereka berempat, itu karena dia tidak bisa bersekolah normal seperti yang lain, tepatnya tidak boleh, alasan kenapa ya pun aku sendiri belum tahu.."

Semua orang terkejut mendengar fakta ini.

"Dia tidak dekat dengan siapapun kecuali dengan tiga temannya dan mamanya, saat kemarin dia bilang aku adalah kakak terbaik baginya itu karena sebelumnya dia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari orang lain selain mereka. Dia merasa bahagia saat bersamaku. Itu membuatku senang." Lanjutnya.

"Dan, kalau tidak salah tadi dia juga bilang kalau dia tidak mau di kasihani." Ujar Jean.

"Yah, itu salah satu sifatnya sih, dia itu cuek dan dingin tapi siapa sangka dia punya hal spesial lain selain indigo itu."

"Apa itu?" Armin bertambah penasaran.

"Diantara keempat bocah itu dia yang paling sensitif, bahkan Hanji memberi tahuku kalau dia itu baik, tapi wajahnya saja yang galak." Eren terkekeh menjelaskan yang satu ini.

Mereka semua menghentikan percakapan ketika bocah-bocah itu berlari menghampiri dan menarik masing-masing dari mereka dan mengajak bermain bersama.

Pada akhirnya mereka semua bermain bersama, lupakan usia yang lebih tua, semuanya merasa waktu mundur kembali pada saat usia mereka seumuran keempat bocah itu. Ah, hari yang bahagia.

**End.**


End file.
